


Pastel Prince

by Westy



Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Swearing, stuff. okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westy/pseuds/Westy
Summary: Remembering isn't always a good thing.





	Pastel Prince

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, sorry for any mistakes!

We were such a good couple. We were like from the stories you tell to your kids when they are young; the king meets his queen and they live happily ever after - only in this case, the king met his king, or maybe prince. You know, a pastel prince with flowers in his hair. That was you, you with your blueish-green hair and smile that made my heart jump each time I saw it.  
“Fuck”, I mutter to myself. I loved you, _fuck_ I loved you a lot. I still do, to be honest. I sit in this run-down bar with no one. I’m alone and I’m chugging down as many beers as I possibly can in a short time. I will probably be piss-drunk by the end of the night, but I couldn’t care less. Love is a complicated thing, it really is. I wanted to be with you for my whole life, wanted to kiss you goodnight in some old retirement home and buy you flowers until you got allergic for getting too much of them. “I hate you.” That is not true. How could I ever hate your perfect ass? You are one of the funniest, friendliest guys I know. The prettiest pastel prince ever. I take another sip from my fourth beer and look around me. So many young couples - it is Valentine’s Day, after all. I remember the Valentine’s Day last year… You were at my apartment and we were a bit drunk, me less than now. We kissed for the hundredth time and talked about how much we loved each other and listened to Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden.

This year it is all different. You’re with your girlfriend, Suzy is with her new boyfriend. I have no one. Even Dan has a date, and Dan is the purest ladies man I have ever known. The world spins a bit around me, when I get up to go to the bathroom - only that I’m stopped by the bouncer of the place.  
“Should you go home?” he asks when I almost fall down to the floor onto my face while going down literally two stairs. I try to shake my head, but the bouncer just keeps talking. “Sir, I think it’s better if you stop drinking for tonight.”  
“I’m not that drunk”, I can hear myself how slurred my speech is. “I just take one more.” The bouncer takes me by the arm, walking me to the front door.  
“Listen, don’t drink any more tonight. We don’t want you to get an alcohol poisoning, right?” he winks at me and loses the door behind me. I wobble to the bus stop, only to notice that the last bus had been there about fifteen minutes ago.  
“Fuck!” I yell again. I’m totally not in the mood for a taxi. You always wanted to take a taxi home so nothing bad would happen. I smile shortly but stop after I remember how good your kisses used to feel on my lips.

“Good evening”, the taxi driver says, smiling like the sun. “And good Valentine’s Day!” I just sit in the back seat and look out of the window to the dark-ish city full of lights from lamps, love and couples.  
“Thanks”, I mutter and don’t even look at the driver. He understands to be quiet after seeing how miserable I must look. Drunk as hell in the middle of the week, wanting to drink more and more and _more_. I just keep staring outside for the whole journey home. Finally on my doorstep I go inside to the house and look around me. No one is here, but most importantly, you are not here. Pastel prince, like in the Cool Patrol video - with a cape and crown and all that shit. I sniff a bit. Must be the flu, I never cry, except that I do. Sitting on the sofa in the living room I remember our last conversation.  
 _”I love you but I can’t live like this, not in hiding.”_  
“I love you too, Jack. Just give me - just give me time.”  
“No. I’ve waited for two years now. We can never be seen together, never can we kiss in public or even hold hands. I’m done, Arin. I’m done.”  
“Please, listen to me -”  
“No, you listen to me. I really want this to work, I really do; but this can’t work if you will live your whole life in the closet.”

I can feel tears roll down my cheeks as I remember how serious his face was during that conversation. I will never feel your touch again, I will never watch Sailor Moon with you in just our boxers in lazy mornings. No saturday coffee or wednesday sleepovers. My sniffles get louder until I cry like no tomorrow. I wish everything was different. I wish I could’ve been better to you, but I cannot change anything anymore. I have lost my pastel prince forever.


End file.
